icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/I'm *Not* Dead
NOTE: I know I promised you guys this blog a *long* time ago, and I am *deeply sorry* that it is so late. I had been planning on writing this blog since I had first left in February, but a *lot* of technical difficulties came up, and it was just one thing after another. I didn't want you to think I *abandoned* you. Hopefully, this blog will explain *everything*. Okay, I know I have some major explaining'' to do, so just bear with me.... Long story short, back in February, my grades were going '''down the toilet, and my mother thought this wiki was the culprit, so she wouldn't let me anywhere near this site until I got my grades up. She wasn't even going to let me say goodbye! As it turns out, this is the absolute worst punishment anyone can give me. The very first day without the wiki was nothing short of torture. I was '''''beside myself. This is going to sound pathetic, but this wiki is my life. I was devastated and heartbroken like you would not believe. I just felt so empty '''and my ''heart hurt'' because I was so miserable and depressed. I was literally going '''insane. I missed all of you beyond comprehension. (I would list all of you, but it would take forever! The list goes on and on... LOL) And I was really pissed off because all the episodes started airing as soon as I had to leave. When I saw the iOMG promo, I was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Seddie is happening now ''and I'm not with you guys to celebrate!!!!!!!" ' Ah, April 9, 2011. That ''was'' an "OMG" day, wasn't it? But, you know what? The ''best ''part about that day wasn't even that there was an extrodinary '''Seddie Kiss, it was that I got to be with my wiki buddies, again! By that time, my punishment was over; unfortunately, my troubles were far from over. You see, for some reason, I couldn't log in to my account on my main computer. I don't know how, but I somehow got it fixed! (Yay!) When I first joined the wiki on November 2, 2010, I didn't come with the intention of making friends. I came at the peak of the "Fanwar", and I simply wanted to express my point of view on Seddie and the shipping war, in general. Afterward, I was curious to hear what ''you guys ''thought. I was overwhelmed '''with the response and feedback I got from my blogs. They quickly became '''very popular, and I admit I may have gotten a big head '''about it. (Which I'm ''not ''proud of.) The whole thing took me by surprise; I've ''never ''been popular in school. I can't thank you guys enough for all the '''love and support '''you have given me. I have a ''connection ''to this wiki and the people in it that my mother will '''never understand. You guys accept me for who I really '''am. The point is, I just want to say that I ''really ''missed you guys, and I '''love each and every one of you with ''all ''of my heart; especially you, Katydidit! (Sorry, I just had to embarrass you!) You guys are like family, to me! And I can't wait '''to meet all the newbs, who don't know who I am, as well! Hmmm. This blog is '''really messy. I already had this prewritten but it wasn't very organized...LOL! Category:Blog posts